Through My Eyes
by ThexRaven134
Summary: A story of six eventually love stories between the group of friends; contains yaoi, yuri, and hentai, rated M for language, sexual content, and sexual suggestions


Through My Eyes

A Soul Eater Love Story

~The Raven~

Chapter 1: Glasses

_**A/N: This story will contain a total of 6 main love stories but not all at once; MakaxTsubaki, SoulxKid, Black StarxCrona, LizxPatty, and OC x OC, but it will not all be at once, one chapter will be Maka x Tsubaki, then the next will be Soul x Kid, etc.… And the OCs will make some sense later on okay? Okay! Plus those couples don't get enough love specially Maka x Tsubaki!**_

**Maka's POV**

There I was just sitting there like some stupid bozo, blind as a bat just because of my damn pride; well not _just_ my pride, because of this one girl I liked.

'_Ughhh Maka what are you thinking? She'd never be in love with you if you, and her were the last to people on this planet'_ Maka thought to herself sighing heavily and then staring at Tsubaki while she wasn't looking. But of course Maka had to be the one called on to answer the question that Dr. Stein had asked earlier, hell if Maka knew the question let-alone the answer.

"Soul readers" Tsubaki leaned over to whisper in my ear giving me the answer.

"SOUL READERS!" I blurted out shortly after as everyone giggled and laughed at me acting like a blabbering idiot. I face-palmed myself hiding in shame as the professor called me down to the bottom of the steps, I sure enough tripped on the very last step. Why did I have to do all this embarrassing myself in front of Tsubaki? I ran off crying; I ran off to my hiding spot the unused janitor's closet room 208, near science and the 1st years histories class.

Just the place no one would look for me in, I pulled out my huge square framed glasses and sighed heavily.

'_Why can't I just be normal like Tsubaki and not make huge deal about something as small as glasses?'_ I thought to myself pulling my brow into a worried expression. Jeeze it seemed like no matter what I did I was a major dork, I heard voices call out my name so I quit talking to myself and listened to hear them.

"Maka! Come out please!" Tsubaki said pleadingly almost in a begging voice with sympathy.

"Come here Maka Maka Maka!" Soul said mocking me treating me as if I was a stupid dog.

"I don't know how to handle losing a friend when I was supposed to take care of her!" Crona said on the verge of crying. He was the weakest of all of them but strong in his confidence which earned a lot of respect from Maka.

"Come on if she wanted to come out she would have, anyways I'm getting tired from walking around." Black star said arrogantly. I almost jumped out of the closet screamed at him but apparently Soul had a much calmer way of doing things.

"You've walked 10 feet and you're tired already?" Soul said laughing at him teasingly.

"Well you guys can go I'm still looking for her." Kid said volunteering himself to continue searching.

"Well I'll be at the library" Tsubaki said as she walked away.

I heard the others walk away but I heard two sets of footsteps still looking in my area. But after quite some time the footsteps faded away. I got up out of the closet and expected a crack joke from Black Star only to remember he wasn't there. She slowly followed Tsubaki whose back was turned to her as she went to the library with her huge glasses still on her small eyes.

Once we were in the library I got a little closer and stood at the end of a book shelf and watched her, I slowly took my glasses off before deciding to 'casually' bump into her. I took a random book out of the shelf and held it pretending to read it, hell I couldn't decipher the blurry mess in front of me, hell I couldn't even be sure if it was Tsubaki in front of me or not. I heard a stifle of a laugh come out of her as she tried to contain her laughter.

"If I may ask what the _hell _is so funny?" I asked slightly confused as I looked up at the blurry form of what I believed to be Tsubaki only for a moment to look back down at my book to turn a page continuing to pretend to read it.

"Maka I didn't know you could read upside-down, that's one wild talent you have." She said before she burst out into giggling fit brushing away her hair out of her face. Even _I_ could feel my face flush to a ghostly white with slight shades of pink just over my cheeks.

"Well actually no, I .." I said getting upset with myself and put the book back up on the shelf "I was just making sure you were on your toes!" I said shortly forcing out a laugh of nervousness.

"The way we keep bumping into each other starts making me wonder if we were meant to be together, but as if that would ever happen." She said letting out a couple chortles of laughter, I wasn't feeling so good all of the sudden. I felt tears form at the very bottom of my eyes.

"I really have to go now, I'm sorry." I excused myself before I could start crying, but even before I opened up the library doors I was silently bawling wiping the tears off of my face. I was supposed to be the strong one and I let one joke make bawl my eyes out. I wasn't quite sure what to do next but as I heard Tsubaki come bursting out of the library I ducked into my locker before putting my glasses back on. She had a sad look on her face almost worrying about me. She shortly walked in the direction of her single dorm. I shared a small apartment on campus with Soul. It was 2 master bedrooms and a kitchen and a jointed living room sadly only one bathroom, that's why I _always_ have to go before him.

'_Wait what the hell am I thinking I just had my heart broken by the girl of my dreams and you're _really_ thinking about your apartment. God no wonder she hates you, you're so fucking stupid.'_ I thought to myself. I got out of the locker and roamed off crying, I found myself 10 minutes wondering and bawling in the single dorms hallway; Hallway C, Wing 1 to be more exact next to room C1304 (as I said before Hallway C 1st wing room 304) to be exact. I heard a door open and I froze there just hanging my head in shame and tried to pull my act together, still crying but faintly so the tears leaving trails of where I had been like a sad twist to bread crumbs.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" I heard Tsubaki say. I stood straight up and felt shocks go up my spine before registering that it was Tsubaki who was talking to me.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said lying straight through my teeth. I hoped she didn't know me the way Soul did who could see straight through my act.

"Maka do you want to come in?" Tsubaki asked' I could heat a smile in her voice; I liked it when she smiled. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree which was decoratively strung with dozens of lights.

"Sure." I said simply then took my glasses off and wiped the tears off of my face. I turned to face her direction and put on a smile. If my mom taught me anything is to smile to prove that they aren't hurting you even if they are, courtesy of my father for making her that way. I walked to her dorm and smiled. It was smaller than I ever thought it would be it didn't have a kitchen or living room just a bedroom with a bathroom attached to the side. I was looking at the tossed clothing and flushed with bright red when I saw a thong lying carelessly across a pile of laundry. I was still wearing granny panties; I was probably blushing down to my very toes at that sight.

"Sorry it's such a mess. I really have been meaning to go the laundry mat at level B. Just can't seem to find the time for that though." She laughed out shoving a few things in drawers and sat down at her bed and patted the spot next to her and so I sat down next her brushing her leg with mine slightly.

"So why were you crying?" Tsubaki asked concerned and put her hand on my knee which made me blush a light rose colour. I was searching for words but it just came at a loss to me I was drawing blanks and blabbering like an idiot.

"My papa upset me a lot." I said lying and got up quickly. "I need to work on homework with Soul I told him I'd help him study." I continued, it seemed as if this whole conversation was just a bunch of lies from my end. I can't stand lying to her but was I just supposed to say _'Hey Tsubaki I have an unnatural love for you and I think your beautiful when you don't pay attention to me.'_ As if, my goddamn pride getting in my way.

I walked over to my apartment with tears in my eyes to find Soul kissing Kid. I nearly screamed in disgust.

"What is your malfunction?" Soul said holding Kid who was now as bright red as a fire truck. I rolled my eyes and just slouched over on the couch.

"While you were tonguing your boyfriend over there I got my heart broken." I said angrily and dumped my stuff onto the coffee table and turned the television on to the school news station. I put my glasses back on rubbing my temples heavily trying to calm myself. Tonight I would just lock myself in my room put on some soothing music and just.. just .. just be with myself with a bottle of lotion it was that bad of a night.

"Ohh guessing game. Give us a hint Maka." Soul said, I swear he got a kick out of my misery with Tsubaki.

"Black hair, weapon that's it!" I said and leaned over to watch the news and I was fairly certain they'd never figure it out. But at the same time I knew they wouldn't let me leave until they figured it out.

"Ox." Soul said immediately after of course he'd think of the person on his head. I shook my head in disbelief.

"He's a mister Soul." I said and attended to some of my unfinished homework as they guessed about 20 people and I shot up when I heard them guess correctly. I blushed as hard as possibly I could imagine I could. But to my dismay, they weren't even considering her as an option until I shot up like that.

"OHH MY GOD YOU LIKE HER!" Soul and Kid screamed in unison then held hands eagerly. Ohh god I hope this isn't where I think this was going.

"You know what this means? MAKE OVER!" they both half squealed and shortly after there was a knock at the door I got up to grab a glass of water and I saw Soul open the door to Tsubaki, it took me a few moments for me to react and take off my glasses and she was smiling at the door I wasn't sure if she heard the conversation or not so I played dump.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I said happily smiling wide and tilting my head to the left and giggled softly. She walked up and put the glasses back on me and shooed the boys off into my room. She giggled softly and kissed me softly on my lips rubbing her lips against mine making me a rosy red.

"You look so cute with them on I don't know why you hid them from me." She said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile like a fool out of pure ecstasy stroking her cheek with my thumb until I heard a thud from my bedroom. I broke apart from the embrace and slammed the door open to find Kid shirtless and pinned to the wall with his hand over his head and Soul looking at me with his tongue on Kid's collar bone and one of his hands pinning Kid's hands up to the wall and the other hand down the front of his pants, as well with Soul's shirt magically disappeared. I can't believe that _this_ was happening in _my _room. Actually I _can_ because Soul was involved. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"EWW GROSS! HOW COME EVERYTIME THIS ENDS UP HAPPENING ITS IN _MY_ ROOM DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN GODDAMN ROOM! AND DAMNIT SOUL WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR _10 _MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY HORNY GOD SAKES MAN!"I said loud enough for practically the apartment people to hear... The apartments were on the opposite side of school. Soul then grabbed Kid by the wrist and practically dragged him to his room.

"We'll probably want to leave." I said laughing softly and sadly she took it as a joke.

"No I was serious Soul doesn't care if we're here he'll still have sex." I said flatly without any humor this time.

_**A/N: This story is actually off of an RP with me and my girlfriend. I just want to thank my girlfriend so much for the support she gives me as an Author and I can't be happier with anyone else but her. She really has changed my life a lot. Please Review!**_


End file.
